My Actions Effected Others
by Piggie-Products
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Love Is An Evil Thing' I'd advise to read that first if you haven't all ready. Anyways, Dipper is feeling really guilty about killing his older sister, by five minutes. Strange dreams, awkward romances, and that's all I got. (Story is way better) PacificaXDipper fluffs of DipperXWendy and PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Why did I kill her? My one and only sister.

"Mabel, I love you so much. I-I don't know what I was thinking" I whispered to the dead female body that layed before me.

Someone walked up behind me. "Hey, woah, what happened Dipper?"

I turned around, it was Pacifica. "You can't see?"

"Yeah, well if you put it that way." She examined Mabel. "D-Dipper, you k-"

"I know what I did. I don't want anyone to talk about it."

"O-okay." She teared up. "S-shouldn't we get her out of here? Like to the shack or something?"

"Yeah. Let's get a move on." I picked up Mabel, bridal style, and walked slowly through the dense forest. No one said a word. No sounds, just Pacifica and I breathing. That's it.

We reached The Mystery Shack. Wendy was at the counter.

**(Wendy's Pov)**

Dipper and his 'girlfriend' Pacifica passed me. I saw Dipper carrying Mabel out of the corner of my eye. _What? Uh, Mabel never hangs out with Dipper. Ever sence a couple weeks ago. Maybe even a month. _

"Dipper, turn around."

He kept walking. "Why?"

"I don't know, just turn around."

He slowly turned around. Blood was staining his shirt. Mabel's eyes were wide open, not moving around or blinking.

"M-mabel."

**-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-rainbow-**

**I know, short chapter. Ugh, I've just been so lazy! Well, sorry I took so long with the sequal. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. It's just that I got a new laptop and I had no idea how to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Pacifica's Pov)**

"M-mabel" Wendy was crying. I can't beleive it, I've never seen her cry before.

"We were walking throught the woods when we saw Mabel talking to someone. The stranger ran up to her and stabbed her with this knife." He showed Wendy the evidence. "We ran to Mabel as she fell. The murder, on the other hand ran straight through the forest."

Wendy looked like she was trying to hold her tears back. Plan, not going so well.

"We should probably take her upstairs before any 'Customers' come." I barged in.

Dipper set mabel down on the wooden floor. Not what I was saying.

He went into the kitchen, and came back out with a table clothe.

He set the clothe over her decaying body. Picked her up and headed for the stairs.

"D-Dipper. I'm gonna' call your parents."  
I looked at Dipper, he was half way up the stairs when he stopped. "D-don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Parents, you know. But just DON'T!"

"Well okay then. Awkward."

He headed up the stairs when my friend Marie walked in the shack doors.

"Hey Pacifica."

"Hi Marie."

She came over by me. I looked down to see a blood stain right next to where she was standing. Dont' look down, please Marie, I know you, don't look down.

My eyes shot back up. Her eyes were observing the shack. Oh'no, too late.

Her eyes were down. NOO!

"Hey, what's that?" She said pionting to the stain.

I didn't know what to say. "Um, it's a kool-aid stain. Dropped some this morning."

"Oh, okay." Her obnoxious smile came up as she left. "See you later Pacifica."

"Okay." Uh, nope.

Dipper came back down stairs. He was wearing a... SWEATER! What? Aww, it has the big Dipper on it.

"Mabel's up laying on her bed. Hopefully Stan won't look in our room."

Wendy was talking to someone on her phone. A couple minutes later she hung up.

"Who was that?"

**(Wendy's Pov)**

Aw, crap. He wasn't supposed to see that. "It was Robbie."

"What did you tell him?"

"He called me. Okay."

"You better be right. I don't want the whole town to know about my sister."

"I'm not lying, trust me. Because you're gonna' half to."

"What? Why?"

**-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-**

**YAY! Chapter two is finished!. EEEEHHH!*squealing* I love how this story is going to end, but that's a couple chapters away. Why do they half to trust Wendy? You guys can guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

"What? Why?"

"Because I know something. Something very important."

"What? Come on tell me."

"We shouldn't be in this room though."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Kay, come here." Wendy walked over to the vending machine. She entered this strange code into it.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I looked at Pacifica and motioned her to come over here. She shook her head.

The vending machine opened and led to a secret passage way. "Woah, what is this?"

"I don't know, I found it the other day but I wanted to show it to you."

"Awesome. This looks like a job for the... m-mys..te..ry t-twins."

"Dipper, you coming?" Wendy was already half way down.

I walked down the stairs. What could be down here? Who owns this? Wait, could it be Stan's? You know, because his shack, his rooms.

We reached the ending of the stairs. Boxes were pilled high to the ceiling. BOXES?! Seriously, boxes? That's it? Ugh. I leaned against the wall behind me to find a button. I pushed it, the walls seperated and another room filled with paper, more boxes, different mechanisms, and strange contraptions.

"Wendy."

"What did you do?"

"Just pushed the button on the wall."

"Okay, well, let's investagate."

"That's what Mabel would say."

"Oops, sorry."

We walked into the room. It had a minty smell. I've smelled this before. In Stan's room. It is Stan's.

"Wendy, I know who's all this stuff belongs too."

"Who?"

"Stan. His room always was minty and plus-"

Someone tripped over something. "Did you-"

"Shh."

I nodded. We slowly went back to the stairs and scurried up them.

"What was that?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I-I don't know. But as we were heading up the stairs I looked over and saw a figure. God, I'm so tired."

"What? I need to go back down."

"I don't think so little twirp." I turned around. Stan didn't look to happy.

"What? I needed to go back down and by back down I mean downtown."

"Oh, sure. Hey, where's Mabel? I need her to do something for me."

"She's taking a nap. She doesn't feel to good. I'll do it."

"Well okay. Wendy, you might have to help him."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?"

"I need you guys to go make some new banners for the Fourth of July party at the when you're done with them hang them up around town."

"Okay."

I went to my room that I shared with Mabel. I haven't seen her for so long and when I finaly can she's dead. The ribbon like substance was under Mabel's bed. A drip of blood landed on my wrist. I just sat there, looking at it.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. I quickly grabbed the 'ribbon' and ran out of the room. Stan was the someone.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Checking on Mabel."

"I already did."

"Well okay then."

I went back down with Stan. Darn it, forgot the glitter and stuff. It's the only way to show to people Mabel made the banners and that she still lives.

Ran back upstairs, grabbed the glitter glue, markers, and Mabel's jar of sparkles. Wendy walked into the room.

"You need a little help?"

"Nope, I can get it."

"If you say so."

We went back downstairs. I'm guessing Pacifica left I couldn't find her anywhere.

**-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-Dipper-**

**Yush, third chapter in one day! I'm so happy. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

Before we could make it to the door my mom burst in. Why would she be here? We live in Peidmont, Calaforna. That's impossible. She couldn't have got here so fast. Back to the first question, WHY IS SHE HERE?! My first thought was Wendy. She was on the phone, but she said she was talking to... Robbie. Of course, she called my mom. She zoomed over here as fast as she could, now she's wants to know what happened.

I looked at Wendy giving here the _What did you do _look.

She had the look on her face, _Sorry, but I had to._

I was in a pickle.

"Dipper, sweetie, are you okay!?" She ran up to me squishing my face.

"Yes mom, I'm okay. Can you let go of me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just so worried because your sister is dead."

"Mommy I _know_ my sister is d-e-a-d. You don't have to remind me about it. Now, Wendy and I need to go do a task for Mabel so Stan, I mean, so Grunkle Stan doesn't know."

"Your Great Uncle doesn't know?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL YOUR CARETAKER!? DIPPER PINES, GET IN THE CAR! WE ARE LEAVING AND YOU-"

"Mom, I don't want to go. I need to stay. We need to have the funeral here too. Now if you excuse us we need to get these banners done before Grunkle Stan notices that you're here." I tryed to push her out the door. She was dragging herself. "Come... On... Mom... UGH! I GIVE UP!" I sat on the stairs, tearing up.

"Aww, sweetie I'm sorry. I'll leave now." She walked out the door. I heard the car turn on and leave.

"Worked like a charm." I said cleaning up my tears.

"You planned that? Dipper mah man."

I blushed, okay I still have something for Wendy. But it's minor. Okay, maybe not minor ,it's just a crush though.

"Dipper. DIPPER!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"What? Nevermind. We gots to go!"

"Oh, yeah! LET'S GO!"

We went in the middle of the forest. I set the 'ribbon' down to decorate. I layed down on my stomache. Wendy followed. We colored and glittered for about an hour before I heard this strange sound. I ignored it the sound the first couple times but it kept getting louder and closer. That's when the question popped up.

"Wendy, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There it was again. Tell me you heard that."

"Okay, I heard it."

"Seriously?"

"No." She chuckled.

"I'll be right back." I stood up.

The forest seemed darker than this morning. And creepier. I walked farther and farther to find a light seeping through the trees. A girl in a bright pink sweater was tucking her knees into her stomache. Her head was rest on the top of her knees. I heard crying.

"Hello, a-are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Why? What happened?"

"Dipper, I think you should know." She looked up. Oh my god. IT'S Mabel! "You're the reason I look like this."

She stood up. Blood was pouring through her sweater, the same exact spot I stabbed her in. Her hair was in a tangle, her skirt was torn, and the design on her sweater was a... knife.

"Mabes, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Dippy, I know you. You hardly think." She chuckled.

"Mabes."

"Yeah DippingSauce?"

"I'm so sorry, A MILLION TIMES, SORRY! Please forgive me?"

"Dippy, don't worry. I already did. MOre than a million times. I miss you lots though. Dipper, being dead is cray cray."

"Mabel, that was random. Anyways, I miss you too. Love you so much more."

"Eww."

"Mabel, silly, not like that." I chuckled.

We were laughing. It seemed like forever sence I got to laugh with my sister.

"Oh-no. Sorry Dips, got to go. I'll miss you. I'll try to come but it's tricky. Bye Dipper."

"What?! NO! Please, don't go."

No one answered. I cried. Mabel, Mabel please don't... leave. I colasped. "Please... don't... leave." My eyes shut.

**-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-Wendy-**

**What's wrong with Dipper? NO! WHERE IS PEOPLE WHEN YOU NEED THEM! DIPPY DON'T DIE, well i have no reasons why he would. Oh, wait. I DO! R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dipper Pines- **_**"When life gives you lemons, extract the juice and use it to draw a treasure map in invisible ink. That really works! Seriously!"**

_**Mabel Pines- **_**"When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have Lemon babies."**

_**Grunkle Stan- **_**"When life gives you lemons, call them 'yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price."**

**Lol, had to post those.**

**Beware: Minor DipperXWendy**

**Chapter 5**

**(Wendy's Pov)**

What is taking that kid so long. It's not like he saw a ghost or something. I'll just wait another five minutes before I'll go find him.

**Five minutes pass- Wendy's Pov**

What the crap man? Dipper, dipper, Dipper. Well, time to go find him.

I walked about two minutes in the woods before I found him. He was laying on the ground... not moving. I ran up to him.

"DIPPER! DIPPER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Why would I be asking this, he probably can't hear me. "Dipper, please, get up. Don't leave." He can't hear you stupid. Just get him back to the shack.

I picked up Dipper and carried him all the way to the shack. Dipper, how much do you way? Nevermind, not very important right now.

Stan wasn't home. BLAGCH! Seriously Dipper, you... way... a... ton...

I set him down on the couch before I _killed _myself.

What to do now? He could be... dead. Or unconsious, he could have run into a tree, like he would.

I chuckled at my own thought. "Ahh! I'm going to run into a tree." Haha. What the heck. I probably shouldn't be joking around right now. This is serious. Wendy get it together. You can't be yourself right now... wait, don't be yourself, then don't care for the kid. Wendy not like that.

I looked at the twevle year old. He looked so peacefully since the last time I saw him. Why did he date Pacifica, she's a jerk. It made Mabel mad and she never hung out with anyone, ever. Most of this is Dipper's fault. Nevermind, don't blame the poor kid, now what happened to him anyways?

His stomache wasn't moving up and down, in fact it wasn't moving at all!

"Dipper! DIPPER! WAKE UP!" He won't move! This means cpr.

**10 minutes later (Dipper's Pov)**

"Huh?" I sat up. How did I get to the Shack? Someone hugged me. It was Wendy. Why?

"Uh, Wendy? What happened?"

"Uh, well, um."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Well, I, um." Just then Stan walked into the room.

"What are you two doing? It better not be what I think you're doing."

"Eww, Grunkle Stan, no way!" _Why would he think that. I'm twelve and she's fifteen! Awkward!_

"Good, now, where's the banner for the party?"

"I left it in the forest. I'm sorry, I'll go get it." Wendy ran out the door and into the forest.

"What were you two doing?"

"I-I don't know. First things first, I was in the woods next thing you know it I'm on the floor of the living room."

"Huh, strange, well I got something to careful. I won't be here for a couple hours so you should probably go get her and stay in the forest."

"All right Grunkle Stan." As I stood up he ran out of the room.

I left out the back door. The sky was darker than usual. Wendy was trudging to me. I'm guessing she didn't want to come back. Huh, makes sense because she still has to tell me what she was doing.

"Wendy, you still have to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Ugh, how I got to the shack."

"Oh, yeah.

**I shall update sometime later today if I have time but here's chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I left a cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

**Previously on **_**My Actions Effected Others**_

_"Wendy, you still have to tell me."_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"Ugh, how I got to the shack."_

_"Oh, yeah._

**Chapter 6**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

"So, what was it?"

"I have to tell you?"

"Yes, now confess."

"Blarg, okay. Well you went off into the woods because you heard some noise. Yuo were gone for a while so I went to check on you. You were laying on the ground. I brought you back to the shack and no one was there. So I saw you weren't breathing so I kinda had to." Her voice got squeakier. "Do cpr."

"You what?"

"C.P.R DIPPER!"

"So you kind of kissed me?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Huh."

"So know what do we do? We could hang out at the Shack."

"Stan said not to come back for a couple hours."

"Oh, we could go for a walk?"

"Okay." My face was like this: -.-

"So Dipper, why did you get together with Pacifica?"

"Pacifica, I totally forgot about her. I have to go."

"Oh, okay. Bye Dipper."

"Bye, meet up at like seven at the shack, okay?"

"Yeah, fine with me. See ya."

**(Wendy's Pov)**

He ran off to town. Wendy, you should have told him.

No, it's just weird.

You know he has a crush on you.

I know, but he's dating Pacifica.

Just pursuade him to break up with her.

No, it's mean. I can't do that. I'm not selfish.

Really?

Okay, not that selfish.

Sure.

"SHUT UP!" Did I seriously just yell that out?

Yes, yes you did.

**Omg, Wendy argueing with herself. I had to so much. Sorry for the length. I'm running out of ideas. ~Piggie-Products**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: You guys I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I ran out of ideas but I HAVE ONE! Prepare yourself for some cray-cray stuff. FYI, I'm adding a character I made up but will only be in this story.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I raced to town.

On my way I heard Wendy yell shut up. Huh, wonder why.

I walked around town for a while. Hardly anyone was here.

"Hello? Pacifica?"

Someone stopped in front of me. The figure was wearing are dark cloak hiding their face. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry."

"S-Sorry about w-what?" Does it know about Mabel? "Wait, who are you?"

"I-I'm-" The figure took the hood off. It was a girl I've never seen before. "Sarah Regon, Pacifica's cousin."

"And what's the problem?" She's her cousin, this must be something bad.

"Well I came to visit her for a week and I walked up to her room. Inside on her bed was a note. I think you should read it." She handed me a perfectly folden peice off paper. I opened it and started to read.

_Dear Dipper,_

_ I'm sorry about everything that happened when I was around you. My parents are dead now and your sister. I feel this is all my fault. Nothing will change my mind. I've made my decision, I'm jumping from the falls. Dipper, it was fun being with you and all but if it weren't for me people wouldn't have been dead. Why was I so stupid of dating you? I knew something bad would go horribly wrong._

_Sincerly,  
Pacifica_

Tears were flowing down my face, not manly tears, my whimpering ones. Why? WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS!? She knows it wasn't her fault. Mabel just hates her which was oddly strange off her.

"Dipper? Is that your name?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm going to search the lake. Would you like to help?"

"I have other stuff to do with my own family. I'd love to help but this is my sister that I need to help right now." I ran to the Mystery Shack. I don't care if Stan didn't want me here right now, if only he knew why. I went up stairs and sat next to Mabel.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

I stood up. Where am I?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" No one answered. I just stood there staring.

Wait, I can Dipper's voice. What is he saying? He's clearly coming in now.

"Mabel. Why? Why did you kill all those people? You drove Pacifica to jump off of the falls. How can I even call you my sister? You weren't yourself for a couple months. Mabel! You made me kill you! I never planned on even hurting! But I had to. You weren't thinking. I'll make sure you'll be safe and happy. I can help you Mabel. Bring you back. But on one condition. You won't harm anyone. You'll be your optimistic self again. I don't want to go through the process I'm going through to get you back ever again. I'll be back, need to get someone."

No Dipper. Don't leave me. I don't want to be lonely. No. No more lonely. I lyed down on the ground.

**A/N: So, any ideas on what's going to happen? Of course I do. Sorry about the wait again. WRITER'S BLOCK! I CURSE YOU! So how the newest Gravity Falls episode, plus a new is coming out March 1. !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys about the HUGE wait. I'm extremely sorry for that. I was exetremely busy with everything. By the way. Beware bits of Pinecest =D**

**Chapter 8**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I didn't feel like running. Just walking. More soothing. I'll be calmed in case I have to do anything to the twirp. I know he still likes Mabel. He better help me. Might have to pay him in return though. Mabel may have to go on a date with him, or kiss him, or... Nope, she would never marry him. It could happen though.

I walked a little faster. Hopefully Grunkle Stan doesn't go up there and check on her before we come back. Okay I ran.

**(Gideon's Pov)**

I was looking through my #2 journal when a knocking came upon my door. My father wasn't home and mother was in the basement cleaning so she couldn't hear it. I went over to the door. Barely even able to reach the handle.

"Dipper Pines. Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Mabel."

"Well in deed I'll help. Let me get something." I ran upstairs and grabbed my journal.

I followed Dipper to where ever Mabel was. It was the Mystery Shack. Inside we went up stairs. Mabel was lying on her bed. Not even breathing.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone killed her."

"WHAT!?"

"That's why I need you to help her."

"Well yes I will!" I grabbed my book and flipped to a page to bring people from the dead.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

I was just there, lying on the grass in the cold breeze. Where did Dipper go. It's so lonely here. Ugh...

I button appeared next to me. What the? Should I press it? Yes Mabel, you will press the lonely button that just came out of no where.

Why shouldn't you. Passes the time. If there is any.

No, it could do something bad to you.

JUST PRESS IT!

DON'T PRESS IT!

JUST PRESS IT!

DON'T PRESS IT!

JUST PRESS IT!

DON'T PRESS IT!

My hands slowly moved over the button. I pushed my hand down. I shut my eyes tightly.

When I awoken Dipper and Gideon were next to me. Dipper squeezed me with a hug. What;s going on?

"Why Mabel. You're back!" Gideon hollered.

"Uh... okay?" I shruged my shoulders.

"We will never speak of this." He looked Gideon dead in the eyes. "Now go."

He waddled out.

"Mabel! You're back!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He hugged me again. "Just forget this day ever happened." He kissed me. My eyes shot open.

I can't just make him stop. He practically saved my life from whatever that was. I closed my eyes and grabbed him closer. I let go for a second. "So forget this day ever happened, right?"

"Yes." We went back together.

**(don't feel like describing this part)**

We pulled away. "Never.. Speak.. of.. this.."

"I.. won't.. Dipp..ing.. Sauce.." I smiled at him.

I walked downstairs and got a cup of orange juice. Grunkle Stan walked into the doorway.

"How was your nap?"

"Fine." I took another sip of my juice and stepped outside. A tiny breeze went through my hair. What happened to me? Nothing feels different.

Just then something grabbed my mouth and ran, gripping me.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Who is it? What's happening? God I'm so bored.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you guys don't like Pinecest I'm sorry. That was the only chapter including that ship. I think. Might have little buts of it floating around. Sorry about long wait. I needed ideas...**

**Chapter 9**

**(Dipper's Pov)**

I walked downstairs to find a half way full cup of orange juice.

"Hey Grunkle Stan? Have you seen Mabel?"

"Yeah, she just walked out the back door."

"Thanks." I ran outside. No one was there.

Where could she have gone? I looked at the dirt. There were footprints. I followed them.

**(Mabel's Pov)**

I couldn't move after the person knocked me out. Why is it so dark in here? Where am I?

The lights turned on and all I could see was a shadowy figure.

"W-Who are you?"

"Why don't you see?"

The figure stepped where I could see the face. "P-Pacifica?"

"That's right."

"B-But Dipper said you died..."

"I can do a lot of things darling. I try to kill myslef, over and over, but nothing works."

"I don't freaking understand you. You hurt other people because you can't hurt your self?" I tried to struggle out of the ropes. "Why not do something else to get rid of your anger?"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE REAL PARENTS MABEL! YOU THINK I HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE! EVERYONE I'VE LOVED, ALL MY FRIENDS, DEAD, GONE! Now it's your turn." She slapped my face with her gloves and went through a door.

I tried to get out of the ropes, no use. They door nob shook. Dipper came in.

"Dip-" He came over to me and put a hand over my mouth.

Dipper whispered in my ear, "She can't know I'm here." I nodded.

**(Dipper Pov)**

I sat under the chair and took my rusty pocket knife out and started cutting the rope. I heard a door open and stopped. I figured it was her. She wears those shoes, so she's not dead.

I continued cutting the rope. Something grabbed my foot. "Aaaah!"

**(Mabel's Pov)**

"Dipper!" I screamed as I struggled out of the partialy cut rope. It snapped and I leaped out of the chair clenched Pacifica's throught.

"You hear you bitch, you leave my brother alone."

"Try me." She sadi as she got out of my grip.

My eyes shone a bright pink. Some magical sword appeared in my hand. I could hear my brother coughing. I ran towards Pacifica and sliced her foot.

**((Sorry but I'm real tired to describe a fight, so here's a summary of it. Mabel get mad at Pacifica for hurting her brother, they fight a huge battle, Mabel learns she got powers from Gideon's spell. Back to story))**

"Dipper, are you okay?" I said as I came back to the ground and raced towards my hurt brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mabel, let's go home." I helped Dipper up and we went back to the Mystery Shack.

**A/N: I'm done with this... WOOH! Didn't go smoothly, but I'm done. Now to finish a couple stories. Like, comment, and subscribe if you liked, later bros. Here comes the bro fist.**

**Pewds, he's getting to my head... well**

**THE END**


End file.
